My Happy Ending
by craZ4knux
Summary: There's a new girl at Floating Island High School. And Knuckles is starting to grow fond of her, which is making another girl echidna jealous. Ratings may increase throughout chapters. Hope you like:
1. The New Girl

**Hiya, peoples, craZ4knux is back with another story. And I promise this story will be a whole lot better than my previous one, at least I say it is. All right Knux do the disclaimer.**

**Knux: She does not own anything except for Tani. We are owned by Sonic Team and Sega.**

**Me: Thank You! (Kisses him)**

**Enjoy!**

**My Happy Ending**

**Chapter 1-The New Student**

One October morning at Floating Island High School, the teacher was just introducing a new student. "Class, I would like you to meet, Tani. (A/N: Tani is pronounced like Tawny only i speeled it differently.) She will be joining our first period class."

Tani was a pink echidna with dark blue eyes. Her hair went down about three inches past her shoulders. And she is sixteen.

The teacher turned to Tani, "Why don't you have a seat over there by the window?"

"Thank you," she went and sat down at the seat that the teacher pointed out. She looked around the room at all the other kids. Her eyes locked on a red echidna, about three foot seven inches. He had violet eyes. A white, cresent-shaped mark on his chest. And he wore white gloves over his big fists, which had two sharp spurs on each one.

He looked towards her and smiled. She quickly turned away, looking a little pink in the cheeks.

A purple echidna, Rainy was her name, was sitting in the back corner with her posse. She noticed Tani staring at Knuckles. She got a little jealous.

About an hour later, the bell rang and everyone left teh classroom. Tani went to her locker to get the things she needed for second period. After she grabbed her stuff, Rainy came up and slammed Tani's locker closed.

"Excuse me, you nearly got my hand!" said Tani.

"Look, I saw you staring at my 'future boyfrined'!"

"Huh? You mean that red echidna?"

Yeah, and I'm gonna be his date to the fall dance, and you better not even think about making any moves on him! Got it!"

"And what if he decides not to be your date?"

"Why wouldn't he wanna be my date? I mean, i am the most popular girl in school!"

"So, that doesn't mean anything! He was smiling at me earlier. Who knows, he just might ask me to the dance."

"Ugh, whatever loser! Just so you know, I got my eye on you. Oh, and the name's Rainy. And DON'T forget what I said!" Rainy walked off. Tani went the other direction to get her second period class.

**End of Chapter 1 **


	2. Lunch Period

**craZ4knux: Hey peoples! I finished the first chapter, now here's the second chapter. Okay Knux, you know what to do.**

**Knux: ...**

**craZ4knux: Knux? (Sonic comes in) Sonic where's Knuckles?**

**Sonic: Uhh...he's kinda "tied up" right now.**

**craZ4knux: (sighs) Sonic, when will you give up?**

**Sonic: She owns Tani, and she forgot to mention she owns Rainy,too. She doesn't own us. Sonic Team and Sega does. Enjoy!**

**craZ4knux goes to untie Knux. Knux beats the snot out of Sonic. "Enjoy the story" Eats a handful of popcorn while watching Knux beat up Sonic.**

**Chapter 2-Lunch Period**

Tani had just left third period and was on her way to lunch. Then went to find a table. All the tables were taken inside, so she went out to the courtyard, hoping for better luck.

Apparently, all the tables were taken outside, as well. Except for one, which was a little rusty. She had no choice but to sit there. So she sat doen and ate her lunch.

Everybody's favorite red echidna was sitting at a table with the rest of the Chaotix. He looked over and noticed the new girl sitting by herself. "I'll be right back, guys." he told his friends.

"Okay," said Vector.

Knux got up and walked toward the table where Tani was sitting. "Hi."

She looked up, "Hey."

"Why are you sitting by yourself?"

"I don't really have any friends, yet."

"Really? I figured you'd have a few friends by now. Mind if I be your first?"

She blushed a little and smiled. "Sure."

She didn't care what Rainy said. She got up and followed Knuckles to his table.

"Oh, the name's Knuckles, by the way. You can call me Knux if you want. And you're Tani, right?"

"Uh, huh."

They sat down at the table. "Guys, I'd like you to meet our new friend, Tani."

"Hi, Tani!" They all said.

"Tani, this is Vector the Crocodile, Charmy Bee, Espio the Chameleon, and Mighy the Armadillo."

"Hi, nice to meet you!" said Tani.

And again a jealous purple echidna stares from across the yard at Tani and Knux, finding a way to get her away from him. "Looks like somebody needs to be taught a lesson!"

End Chapter 2


	3. The Prank

**Disclaimer-hi craZ4knux here! Knux do the disclaimer.**

**Knux: she doesn't own anybody except for Tani and Rainy. Knux and Chaotix are (c) of Sega or Archie. Thank you!**

**enjoy!**

**Chapter 3-The Prank**

The bell rang to go to 4th period. "Hey what do you have fourth period?" Knux asked Tani.

Tani pulled out her schedule."Uh...I have Geometry."

"Me, too. So I guess I'll meet you in class."

"See ya," they went to their lockers, which were in diffeent hallways, to get their things for Geometry. Since hers was closer, she got to class before he did. She picked an empty seat and sat down. The teacherwas still in the hallway. So she sat there and waited for class to start. During her wait, Rainy was planning something. She picked up a gallon bucket of chili from the school kitchen, she tricked the lunch ladies saying that it was for a school experiment. She walked slowly up behind Tani and poured it all over her. "Now will you listen!" Rainy said. The whole class laughed.

Knux, who had just walked in, saw it. Tani got her stuffand left. Knux walked up to Rainy."Why the hell did you do that? She was already feeling unwelcome and you had to go and make it worse?"

"She was interfering with our relationship!"

"What relationship! We never had one!" he yelled. "From now on, I want you to stay away from us!"

"Whatever!"she sat down in her seat. Knux went to his seat.

Tani had gone home early to get cleaned up. "Is this what i get for making friends!" she said as she cried.

* * *

**sorry it's a little short, but get more chapters up soon!**


	4. The Dance

**Disclaimer-hiya! I finally got the 5th chapter up! Okay Knux do the disclaimer!**

**Knux: the disclaimer is the same as always. She does not own Knux and co. Only Tani**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 4-The Dance**

The next morning Tani was walking through the halls, when Knuckles saw her he came up to her. "Hey, sorry about what happened yesterday. If I had gotten there sooner I would have done something about it."

That's okay, I'm over it."

They walked around a while until first period started.

"So, uh, have you thought about going to the school dance this Saturday night?" Knux asked.

"It depends on if I have a date by then."

"No one's asked you yet? Man, I figured someone as cute as you would have a date by now."

"Nope,"

_Should I ask her? _he thought. _I mean, we've only known each other for 2 days. _ He made his decision. "Tani, I've been meaning to ask you something?"

"Ask away!"

"Do you wanna go to the dance with me?" he asked.

She couldn't beleve it. She's only been here for 2 days and she's already been asked out. But then she thought about Rainy. "What about Rainy?"

"Why would I wanna go out with a ditzy byotch like her? I wnat nothing to do with that snob!"

"But way are you asking me out, out of all these other girls?"

"Because you are the realest, nicest, and sweetest girl I've ever met."

She blushed. "And you're the realest, nicest, and sweetest guy I've ever met. Sure I'll go with you!"

"Yes. Oh and don't worry I'll try and make sure Rainy doesn't mess with you anymore!" The bell rang and they went to first period together.

Rainy overheard the conversation. _I will get you, new girl. And I know just what to do!_ she thought to herself.

Saturday night had finally come and people were getting ready for the dance. Tani got so excited after Knux had asked her to the dance, she even bought a brand new dress. The dress was a silky black halter that tied around her neck and the bottom came down to her shins. After she finished getting ready she headed for the dance, which was at a hotel not to far from the school. When she arrived she saw Knux standing near the entrance waiting for her. He was waering a black tux, of course. She walked up to him.

"Hey, looking good."

He turned around at the sound of her voice. "Hey, you don't look too bad yourself."

"Wanna dance?"

"Sure do." Knux took her hand, led her out to the middle of the dance floor and started slow dancing. They danced for a while until a teacher got up on stage to announce the winners for the contests they were holding. Some kids went up on stage to accept their award for best dressed girl, best dressed boy, etc.

"Now to announce 'Best Couple'." se pulled a card out of an envelope. "And the best couple is...Knuckles and Tani!"

"We won!" Tani said in surprise.

"Come on!" Knux said as they went up on stage to accept their award. The crowd cheered.

Suddenly, rainy was backstage abotu to pull her trick. She saw Tani standing near the curtain. "Cheer for this." she whispered. Luckily, she was behind the curtain so no one will catch her. She walked quietly behind Tani and untied the silk straps that tied around her neck, which caused the dress to fall to the floor. Showing her body. When Tani noticed this she screamed adn covered as much as she could with her arms.

A few perverted boys took pictures, one of the boys happened to be the photographer of the school paper.

Knux got her out of there, with her dress, as quick as possible. She went into the bathroom to put the dress back on. After that Knuckles drove her home. He stopped in front of her driveway. "Are you gonna be okay?"

"I've never been so embarrassed in my life."

"Maybe going to the dance was a bad idea"

"No I had fun, until...what happened on stage."

"Want me to walk you to the door?"

"Sure." They got out of the car and walked up to th edoor. Before she walked in she gave Knux a hug. "Thank you for getting me out of there."

"No problem. So...I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"If I can get through the doors without someone making fun of me or flirting with me, then yes. Good night."

"Bye" Knux got back in his car and left. Tani walked inside and went to bed to sleep off the whole night.

**I hope you like this chapter, it's a little longer than the others. It's pretty good. **


	5. Payback

**Me: Hiya, I finally finished the fifth (and probably final) chapter of My Happy Ending! Yaaay! **

**Knux: 'Bout time, I wanna see what happens.**

**Sonic: I don't care since I'm not in it!**

**Me: (ignores Sonic) Okay Knux give the disclaimer so they can read on a see what happens!**

**Knux: As always she doesn't own anybod except for Tani. We are property of Sonic Team and Sega.**

**Me: Enjoy!**

_**Chapter 6 - Payback!**_

That Monday, Tani was walking through the halls, wile people were making fun of her and some of the guys were whistling at her. She found Knux at his locker. She walked over to him. "Hey."

"Hey," he said.

"At least you're not whistling at me."

"I. uh have a little bad news for ya."

"What is it?" she asked.

He showed her the school newpaper. There ws a picture of her from the little "accident" Saturday night, it was censored, of course. The title read, 'New Girl Revealed to Whole School!'

"I'm on the front page!" She looked around and she saw other kids looking at the newspaper.

Knuckles walked with her to lunch that afternoon, they sat down with the Chaotix. Everywhere they looked, they saw other kids staring at Tani.

"Don't worry about them?" Knuckles said to her.

"So what are ya gonna do about that troublemaker?" Vector asked the two echidnas.

"Yeah, what if she's got something else up her sleeve?" said Espio.

A smirk appeared on Knuckles' face. "I have an idea." He told them the idea. "...all I need is a bookbag that looks identical to Rainy's and some frogs. And meet me by my locker tomorrow morning.

--The next morning--

Tani and the Chaotix met Knuckles at his locker, Tani with the bag and The Chaotix with the frogs.

"Okay, Tani, give me the bag ." Knuckles said. Tani gave him the bag. " You wait here for a few minutes while we go to the boys' bathroom and put these guys the frogs in the bag." The boys left for the bathroom. They returned minutes later with a bag full of frogs. "okay, let's get this started." He looked at Tani. "Okay, Tani do see the corner to that hallway over there?" He pointed to it.

"Yeah."

"Okay, that locker at the very end right before you reach the corner is Rainy's locker. I want you to hide around that corner where she can't see you. And when she's not looking, switch the bags."

"Got it!" she said.

Knuckles turned around and scanned the area for Rainy. "There she is!" They all saw her coming in the school entrance, taling with her posse. "Okay, Tani, go!"

Tani hurried over to the cornerand his behind it, wiht the bag full of frogs. Then, here comes Rainy, walking past Knuckles and the Chaotix on her way to her locker.

"Man, this is gonna get good!" said Vector anxiously once she was out of ear shot.

When Rainy, got to her locker, she set her bag down on the floor and opened her locker, of course she was too busy talking to her friends to noitce that Tani switched to bags. The boys were watching from several lockers back, anxious to see her response. Finally, the purple echidna bent down to open 'her' bookbag, when frogs came hopping out of 'her' bag, some of them jumped on her. She screamed loud. Everybody started laughing, including Tani, Knuckles, and Chaotix. She ran off. Tani walked back over to the boys with Rainy's bag. They saw rainy run by and they noticed she was crying, she ran into the girls' bathroom. The three of them stopped laughing.

"All of a sudden I don't feel so good," said Tani.

"Same here. I think that prank was a bad idea," said Knuckles.

"I'll go talk to her," she said as she followed Rainy into the girls' bathroom, taking the bookbag with her. "Rainy?"

"Go away!" Raniy sobbed. "I know it was you!"

"Look, Knuckles and I wanna apologize for pulling that prank on you."

She came out of the stall. "You do? But why are you apologizing to me? I'm the mean girl remember?"

"Because I'm a nice person and I didn't wanna stoop to your level." Tani replied as she gave Rainy her bag back. "Now you no how I felt when you did those things to me. Why are you so mean anyway?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

"It's because of Knuckles, isn't it?"

Rainy nodded. "You get to hang out with him and I don't. I mean it's obvious he likes you."

"And do you no why?"

"..."

"You can't force someone like you. But, it would be a whole lot easier to get people like you if you'd be nicer to them. Maybe you'd make more friends. You can even be ours if you want, even Knux."

"Really?"

"So...what'd you say? You wanna be friends?"

"Okay," Rainy smiled. " Sorry for what I did?"

"It's okay. C'mon, let's go see the guys." They left the girl's bathroom and walked over to Knuckles and the Chaotix. "Hi, guys."

"Hey!" The boys said in unison.

"We've talked, and she's decided to give up the mean girl act, and she's gonna be friends with us, now."

"Finally decided to turn over a new leaf, huh?" said Knuckles awith a smile. "Glad to hear that. Welcome to the club!"

Rainy beamed with joy. The lunch bell rang.

"C'mon let's go to lunch together!" Tani said as they all headed off to lunch to hang out.

The End.

**Me: So what did ya think. Didn't expect that to happen, did ya?**

**Knux: I liked the prank that 'I' came up with. Heh heh.**

**Sonic: It was okay, I guess.**

**Knux: You suck, big time!**

**Sonic: Hey!**

**Knux: Heh, heh!**

**Me: Plz review and thanx for reading.**


End file.
